Although such a percussion device may be used for a large number of applications, such as machining, polishing, unclogging of pipes, etc., it shall be more particularly described hereafter as regards its medical usage. However, it goes without saying that this does not imply that the present invention is restricted to medical applications. As regards its medical application, the device of the invention is intended for the treatment of physical or morphological ducts, especially for the destruction of degenerated atheromata inside arteries.
In order to destroy atheromata, apart from using laser or rotary cutting tool devices, practitioners may use ultrasonic devices. These ultrasonic devices mainly include an ultrasonic generator to which the proximal end of a wire is connected by linking means, whereas the distal end of said wire is introduced by the practitioner into the physical duct to be treated until it comes into contact with the atheromata to be broken. The destruction of these is effected by means of the vibrations generated by the generator and transmitted to the wire whose distal end cyclically hammers the atheromata.
In reality, these ultrasonic devices, although based on a widely tested and technically controlled principle and do give encouraging results, do nevertheless have a certain number of drawbacks, in particular as regards the link between the proximal end of the wire and the ultrasonic generator.
In fact, the fixing of the proximal end of the wire to the ultrasonic generator needs to be such that the vibrations generated by the generator are transmitted integrally to the wire so as to obtain an optimal result. Now, it has been established that the linking means currently employed, owing in particular to the millimetric diameter of the wire and the inevitable operational plays occurring during vibrations, do not make it possible to ensure maximum transmission of the ultrasonic vibrations.
As a result, the energy of the vibrations of the wire s reduced and does not rapidly and effectively destroy the atheromata. In order to mitigate this loss of energy, practitioners are tending to increase the energy of the vibrations delivered by the generator, but then the calorific energy produced and released at the generator/wire link is such that it usually causes rupture of the wire.
In addition, the link between the proximal end of the wire and the generator may be embodied by means of a weld. However, in this case, the mechanical and thermic stresses produced render the wire extremely brittle and often result in it breaking. Furthermore, such an embodiment of the linking means no longer allows the wire to be dismantled.